Beginning of a Love Story
by geminisfolklore
Summary: [Discontinued] After having stopped hellfire from destroying the small town of Mystic Falls, Stefan Salvatore thought that he would be able to enter peace and live a happy life with his best friend, Lexi. When his plans to do so are destroyed by none other than the woman he had been trying to end, Stefan now finds himself in the depths of Hell, with no way out.
1. Prologue

**Beginning of a Love Story**

_An AU Season 9 FanFiction_

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, you are not met with peace, relaxation, and ease the moment that you die. Even if you are going to a better place - even if you are finding actual _peace_ in the matter. It doesn't really matter where you're headed, the first thing that you feel after you die is nothing. You might not think that nothing could be a feeling, but it turns out it can. Because for those few moments after death, you realize that you no longer exist. All of your efforts in life led you to this moment, and now you just cease existing. And you're left with a whole lot of nothingness.

Some people find peace because of this feeling. Knowing that their life is now over, that they saved the day, or died happy. But others become vengeful in the moment, because they're dead. In truth, some people's end destination changes in those few moments where they feel nothing.

When the nothingness fades, however, you are able to see and come to terms with your real ending destination. Which is where our story begins. Or, rather, where it continues. A young man and woman opening their eyes and coming to terms with the fact that they are now in the depths of hell - a place that shouldn't even exist anymore. That's the tricky thing about hell, though. You can never really destroy it.

"Where are we?" the man asks, looking over at the woman. He looks a bit disheveled, like he hadn't been expecting to wake up in a place so dark and grim.

The woman was silent at first, only taking a few steps as she looked around. Just from one glance at this woman, anyone could tell that she wasn't concerned. She looked almost happy as a low smirk spread out across her lips. "We're in Hell," she said, glancing over at the man, and raising an eyebrow. "Looks like you failed. I know that must come as a shock to you."

"I don't understand. I thought killing you in that fire meant that Hell would be destroyed."

"Apparently not."

A lull of silence began to encompass the two as they stood, looking over the ruin and destruction that was set forth in front of them. They weren't friends - not even good acquaintances. Maybe in another life, in another time, but too much had happened between them now. Though that wouldn't do them much good in the upcoming days; they were going to need to stick by each other more than they ever thought they would.

"I hate you, you know." the man said, finally, glancing over at her.

"That sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan," the brunette said, glancing over at him, smirking a bit. "Not the end of one."

* * *

**So, I thought I would write about what I think should happen if The Vampire Diaries ever continued onto Season 9! This story will start off focusing a lot on my two main characters - Stefan and Katherine, but I will eventually be bringing them back to Mystic Falls to see Elena, Damon, Caroline, etc.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the prologue to my story! I've already started on the first real chapter - and I'm aiming on each chapter having about 3000-5000 words a piece, so hopefully that will be up within in the next week or so! Let me know what you think by submitting a review!**

**-Carey ( .xTheGeminiWitch.x)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beginning of a Love Story**

_An AU Season 9 Fanfiction_

_Chapter One {They'll Probably Re-Open Hell For Me}_

* * *

That had been about two days ago, and Stefan still wasn't sure what they were going to do. He and Katherine had gone and explored Hell a little bit, but nothing super concrete was coming up, which meant that they were basically no better off than they were two days ago when they woke up here. Not making any progress on this matter was actually super frustrating, as much as Stefan hated to admit that.

Sleeping arrangements had been weird. Despite the fact that they were surrounded by millions of flames and fires, it was actually pretty freezing in Hell, which wasn't something that Stefan had expected. And since neither one of them had any blankets, they usually ended up sleeping right next to each other, nearly touching, as they tried to share body heat. Stefan was in no way thrilled about this. Not only did he consider himself a married man (after all, his wedding _had_ been less than a week ago), but he also didn't like Katherine. Time and time again, Katherine had managed to screw him over and smile while doing it. He may have found the good in her once before, but no longer.

This morning, Stefan had woken up before Katherine, and was grateful for the few moments of silence that he would get because of that. Having been stuck with Katherine nonstop the last couple of days had been hard on his sanity. If there was anything Katherine loved, it was causing chaos and hearing herself talk. It was like she knew how to annoy him, so she went out of her way to do so. And, considering the way that things had gone down between the two of them prior to this, he would be willing to bet she was actively trying to annoy him. After all, she was _so_ smug about them being trapped in the very place Stefan had died trying to destroy.

Not for the first time since he'd been stuck here, Stefan let his mind wander to what his family was up to. It hadn't been long since he died, and he knew they must be dealing with his death rather hard. He still felt so bad for what he had done - not having even communicated it with anyone other than Alaric. Caroline had said she understood, and he believed that, but there was no way that it would ease the pain of her newlywed husband dying on their wedding night. And then there was Damon…

Stefan and his brother hadn't always been as close as they'd gotten over the last few years. Coming back to Mystic Falls and meeting Elena Gilbert had really brought the two closer together in the last decade. Stefan hadn't even hesitated when he decided he should die instead of his older brother. Damon had been sacrificing everything - for years. And Stefan didn't want that to all be for nothing. Stefan already was a good guy a relatively large portion of the time. He had made his peace with that. But Damon had dealt with a lot of demons. He'd been bettering himself, especially for Elena. Stefan didn't want his brother's end to be something like to - for him to never see the love of his life again. So, he had changed the fates order, and died himself in that fire.

It appeared that was a good decision though. Damon and Katherine would have never survived one day down here together without either hooking up or killing one another permanently. Stefan always had a bit more self-control when it came to his second love. Sure, Katherine got on his nerves, but he had always been better at masking and controlling his emotions whenever she was around. That self-restraint was going to be absolutely necessary if he was expected to live out the rest of eternity with her in his own personal version of Hell.

"Someone's up early," Katherine's voice pulled Stefan out of his own thoughts. Stefan looked over to where Katherine was laying on the ground. He didn't understand how she woke up looking as though she was coming straight from a photo shoot. Stefan woke up with headaches, his hair a jumbled mess, and his breath smelling bad. Not Katherine though. It was like she woke up in the middle of the night to make sure she looked perfect whenever she woke up in the morning. Not that Stefan would put that past her. Katherine was nothing, if not, self-centered.

"I couldn't sleep," Stefan answered back, looking away from Katherine. The flickering flames of red and orange fire were in front of him as he stared into the depths of hell. There was so much wrong with this picture, like the fact that he couldn't feel any heat from it. But it also seemed extremely stereotypical that Hell had fire in it. Too stereotypical, almost. If Stefan had learned anything since his time dealing with Sybil, Seline, and Cade, it had been that Hell was nothing like what he thought. This place just proved him wrong.

Stefan waited for Katherine to reply, but it never came. He didn't look back at her either, instead just keeping his gaze straight. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong here. But, even more so, that something was wrong up in Mystic Falls too. It was just a feeling that he couldn't shake. Like, maybe he hadn't really saved Mystic Falls the way he wanted to. Maybe he had died in vain, even more than he already had by Hell not being destroyed.

Stefan's entire body stiffened when he felt a hand press against his back. He didn't have to look back to know that it was Katherine. For one, she was the only one here other than Stefan, as far as he knew. For two, Stefan had spent years knowing, and some part of him _loving_, Katherine Pierce. He knew the way that her hands felt, and they way that she took special care in her touches, the way she clenched her knuckles softly. Stefan knew her. Even though he might not want to, Stefan knew her as well as he knew himself.

Stefan felt the hand clench softly, before pulling away. Before he could count to five, Katherine was in front of him, staring him down. "Well, if we're both up...I think that we should start looking for a way out. Don't you?" She asked him.

Stefan stared into her eyes for a moment, before pulling them away from her slightly. "I do. Come on, let's get started." He mumbled.

* * *

Caroline hadn't left her bedroom in two days. She knew that it was selfish of her to act this way, even though she had two lovely daughters at home, but she couldn't find it in herself. Not right now, anyways. She was mourning her husband, who had died mere hours after they'd gotten married. Caroline deserved a day or two to sulk in her own grief. Luckily for her, she had a great friend who understood that. Alaric took the girls on a father-daughter bonding trip, which meant that Caroline got to be by herself for a few days.

Well, mostly to herself anyways. If there was anyone as depressed than her (or, actually, even more depressed) it was Damon Salvatore. Now that he was human again, he couldn't drink his sorrows away so easily, which meant that he spent a large portion of his time bothering Caroline, even if she just wanted to be by herself. He came up to her room every afternoon, like clockwork, and asked her if she would come drink with him. And every afternoon, like clockwork, Caroline told him no.

She knew that Damon was just reaching out to her because they shared the loss, but that didn't exactly matter to Caroline. She knew that she should help him out, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, even if she was just lying in bed. She needed to have this one part to herself, just for a little while longer. And whenever she was ready, Caroline would be able to stand up and take care of everyone else, like usual. She just needed these few moments to take care of herself. Was that so much to ask? Caroline didn't think so.

"Caroline," she heard the voice at the door, and the blonde moaned slightly. "Come on, you've got to get up. The funeral is today."

Caroline glanced up to see her best friend, Bonnie, in the doorway. Bonnie hadn't checked on her but once the last few days. She wasn't sure if it was because Bonnie was letting her have her space, or because Bonnie honestly didn't care that Stefan was dead. Stefan had killed Enzo, and Caroline knew how badly that had hurt Bonnie. She would never excuse what Stefan did, but she also knew what a strain that put on their friendship. Just another thing for Caroline to struggle with, it seemed.

But, Bonnie was right. Stefan's funeral was today, and she needed to be there for it. So, she managed to pull herself out of bed, and limp over to the closet. They had all agreed, no black today. Stefan wouldn't have wanted them to be dressed in black, to be looking so sad. He would have wanted them to be happy - to be celebrating his life, rather than mourning it. Caroline wanted to honor Stefan one last time. If this was all she had, that one last time would matter. It had to.

Bonnie came up behind Caroline, and rest her head on Caroline's shoulder. "I know this sucks, Care." Bonnie said softly, shaking her head some. "But, he wouldn't have wanted you to sulk around like this. He'd want you to get back to your life. To the girls."

Caroline nodded. "I know. I'll be there. I just...I need to get ready alone, okay Bonnie? Just a few moments by myself before I have to be around everyone today. I need it."

Bonnie nodded, and Caroline watched through the mirror as she finally made her way out of the bedroom door.

* * *

They had been searching for a way out for over an hour now, and still, they hadn't managed to find it. Not that Katherine could say she was surprised. It was Hell, after all. Escaping it wouldn't be easy - not in any way, shape, or form. But, she had expected at least some kind of sign while they were here. If there was one thing Katherine had learned in her years down here, things had a tendency to appear whenever you wanted them too. Katherine thought that she was still Queen, and could make things appear, but apparently her efforts were rather fruitless.

The two doppelgangers walked in silence. Every time Katherine tried to talk to Stefan, he just shut her down with a one word answer. She could understand why he didn't want to talk to her, she supposed. She had pretty much ruined his life, over and over again. But Katherine didn't think that was much of a reason for all the hatred that he held in his heart. After all, if there was anyone in Mystic Falls who knew how good Katherine could really be, it was Stefan. For whatever reason, he was just acting as though that wasn't true.

When they came across yet another dead-end, Stefan sighed loudly, before turning to look at Katherine. "I thought that you said you knew the way out of here, Katherine." It wasn't a question. He knew that Katherine was just as lost as he was. Perhaps the only thing that made her a true asset to him right now was that he had believed she could get them out of her. She was losing that now. And she had no idea how to get it back.

"I _do_, Stefan." Katherine said, pursing her lips slightly. She looked around where they stood. It looked like everywhere else they had been walking as of lately. A fire-fall to their right, some darkness to their left. Katherine didn't understand why it was like they were walking in circle. "But it seems that my powers no longer work down here, like they have been. I think someone else has become the Ruler of Hell. I'm just not sure who…" Katherine muttered, her eyes narrowed slightly, before she cast a glance over to Stefan.

Katherine had been worried about this, when she left Hell the first time. Though she hadn't been there long, Katherine had started faux-ruling Hell a few weeks in her short time there. Cade loved her, just as most boys did, and he had let her tag along whenever she could. When the Salvatore boys had finished him off and Katherine became Queen, no one had tried to overturn her. But she had heard the rumors. And the second she died yet again? Well, it appeared someone had been prepared to step into her shoes.

The only question, was who?

* * *

Bonnie had slipped out of Caroline's room, grateful that Caroline wanted to be alone. It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for Caroline, but Bonnie had been working on a surprise for her two friends. With Stefan's death, Damon and Caroline could both use a little bit of a pick-me-up, something that Bonnie was more than happy to provide, if that was what they wanted. She had an idea in mind, too. It was just a matter of figuring it out.

After saving the town from hellfire, Bonnie had spoken to her Grams in the few moments before she faded away once more. During that time, Grams had told Bonnie of a spell - a spell the young Bennett Witch had been looking for for quite some time. The minute that her conversation with Grams was over, Bonnie began pouring her soul into working the spell - finding it. And last night, she finally did. If she was successful today - well, Caroline and Damon might have the tiniest sliver of happiness in their life.

Bonnie walked into the house she and Enzo were going to buy before he died. It seemed the most appropriate place to do what she needed to do. In memory of Enzo, Bonnie had promised to keep living her life - to be the very best that she could. She intended to keep that promise, starting with the first thing on her list.

"_Alligatus ut ne mors excitare, huius bring puella ad submotos arcet harena. Tamen dormientes non potest esse plus, puellam hanc dabit aura adspirans incipere. Alligatus ut ne mors excitare, huius bring puella ad submotos arcet harena. Tamen dormientes non potest esse plus, puellam hanc dabit aura adspirans incipere. Alligatus ut ne mors excitare, huius bring puella ad submotos arcet harena. Tamen dormientes non potest esse plus, puellam hanc dabit aura adspirans incipere_."

Bonnie repeated the spell over and over again. She could feel the blood dripping from her nose. She had to succeed in this. If she didn't, there was no way that Damon would ever smile again. And despite everything the two had been through lately, Bonnie had to admit that Damon was her best friend. She couldn't bear to see him sad for the rest of his life, no matter how short it may be.

Minutes later, though Bonnie thought it felt like hours, she felt the slightest stir in the bed that she was sitting on. When Bonnie opened her eyes, she was met with the darkest brown. Eyes Bonnie thought she would never see again.

Bonnie could have started crying right then and there, but she held it in. Even though she had the biggest smile on her face, Bonnie knew that if she started crying right now, she wouldn't stop. Not after everything that's happened lately. She needed to keep it together until the funeral.

"There she is," Bonnie said, laughing softly as she looked down at the doe-eyed girl in the bed.

"Am I..?" she gasped, her eyes reaching up to feel her cheeks. Bonnie could see the excitement, the disbelief, in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded, not even needing her to finish the sentence. "I did it," she said with a soft laugh, "I broke the spell, Elena."

Bonnie couldn't hold it in anymore, not before reaching out and hugging Elena tightly to her. She didn't cry - not yet - but just getting to hold Elena in her arms again was all that she needed.

"How?"

"It took some time, but I think I finally figured this witch thing out."

Elena laughed a bit, and Bonnie could feel the girl's arms tightening around her. But, just as all things must come to an end. She felt the softest inhale from Elena. Bonnie sighed, before pulling away to see the brunette girl's smile had fallen from her lips.

"Where is he?"

"He's with Caroline," Bonnie said, not even needing to ask who Elena was talking about. Of course she knew. "Saying goodbye."

A moment of silence passed between them, before Bonnie finally decided to speak up again.

"I want you to come with me. They could use some good today."

* * *

Red petals fell onto Stefan's grave, and the grown man sighed as he looked at the words engraved on the tombstone. _Now at peace._ Damon could only hope that was true. If his baby brother wasn't in peace, that meant everything Stefan had done was for nothing. That he had sacrificed himself for nothing. Damon didn't want to think that. Stefan had done a lot of good in his life. Sure, he had done some bad stuff too, but he had more than made up for it. That much, Damon knew to be true. He truly was the better man.

His hands traced over the word. Peace. "Do you think it exists?" Damon asked. Only one other person was with him today, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Bonnie would be here soon, to pay her own respects, but this ceremony was truly meant for just Damon and Caroline - the two people who loved Stefan more than anything. They had both made great strides just to be here today. Damon hadn't had a drop of bourbon, and Caroline had pulled herself out of bed. They were trying to be strong.

"Peace?" Caroline asked, and Damon nodded. "I do. We'll...we'll see him again."

Damon nodded once more, sighing a bit. He knew that Caroline was right. He couldn't explain what, exactly, made Damon believe that there was a way he would see his little brother again, but he could feel it in his soul. The only problem was that Damon wasn't sure if it would be a good thing. He couldn't explain the feeling of dread he was carrying.

"_You'll_ see him again," Damon said, shaking his head. "Me? I'm going the other way. They'll probably reopen Hell for me."

"Don't be so sure," she said, knocking into his arm. Damon laughed a bit, and felt Caroline reaching to hug him. He nodded a bit, moving to hold her on his own. This was his family now. Even if Stefan wasn't here, the two of them had each other. They had to remember that. Stefan would want them to be happy. They just had to find that balance.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Caroline finally removed herself, and headed out of the crypt. Damon didn't move for a moment, though. Just wanting to take a second to be alone with his brother.

"Stefan," Damon muttered softly, reaching out and touching his brother's name. His finger traced every indent made to make it. "I don't know where you are, but I have this feeling that you're not okay. So, whatever it is...keep fighting. Please, brother. I need you to be okay."

* * *

**I definitely took a bit of time writing this first chapter, and I apologize deeply for that! I just had no inspiration to write anything! But, I found my muse again finally, and picked it up! I'm really excited for this story and where it's going! Now, I know I had originally said that it was going to start off with just Stefan and Katherine, but I decided against that! I'm going to do stuff simultaneously in Hell and Mystic Falls! I hope you guys don't mind that...**

**Some quick notes before I go! I used google translate to write the spell Bonnie says, and to be honest, I'm not sure how good it is! I just needed something to put in there! Secondly, I don't have a beta-reader so I apologize for any grammar/editing mistakes! I'm still learning!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and I can't wait to read your reviews!**

**-Carey ( .x)**


End file.
